A Dance of His Own
by TayTay4936
Summary: Just a short one-shot that came to me, inspired by the lap dance CM Punk and Colt Cabana raffled off to "Backdoor Beezy" back when they were in IWA-MS. Junk. Slash.


Okay...so...there isn't much to this fic, just something that came to me last night while I was trying to sleep. I saw that one of the dances Punk and Cabana had given to "Backdoor Beezy" had made its way onto youtube, and so this fic came to be. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Jeff just stared at the computer, completely mesmerized. He'd heard the story multiple times, but he'd never seen _this_.

He was so engrossed with what he was watching that he didn't hear Phil come through the door of their North Carolina home.

He jumped slightly when he felt those familiar arms slip around his shoulders from behind.

"What ya doing, babe?" As Phil murmured the words huskily into his ear, Jeff felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

Still, he couldn't bring his eyes away from the computer.

Phil noticed, and turned to glance at the screen, rolling his eyes at what he was seeing.

"Of course someone would put that shit on the Internet."

Jeff chuckled, turning his head to look at Phil now that the video was coming to a close.

"I gotta admit. I'm a little jealous of Miss Beezy now," he said with a smirk. Though his facial expression showed he was kidding, Phil could detect the hint of possessiveness in his eyes.

He loved when Jeff got like that. God, it turned him on like no one would believe.

He grinned slightly as he brought himself around to sit in Jeff's lap.

"Eh, it was nothing. I wasn't nearly as into it as Scott was, obviously."

This made Jeff laugh. "Yeah, I saw you were about to undo your belt, but it looked like you didn't really want to, so you didn't."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it was fine...I just didn't really know what to do with myself. I mean, _me _giving a _girl _a lap dance? It just felt so odd. I had no idea what to do." As Phil finished, he briefly got lost in his thoughts, remembering that night. They'd agreed to do the raffle; it wasn't really a big deal to him or Scott, but then once he got up onto the apron of the ring, he realized he had no idea what to do to a girl in this situation. As silly as it may have sounded, even though he knew you could do almost the exact same things to a chick in a dance you could do to a guy, up close like that it seemed to Phil like they were two completely different species.

As Phil brought himself out of his thoughts and locked eyes with Jeff, an idea suddenly came to him.

"Hey, you want me to give you your very own lap dance, mister?" His voice was rough even as he thought about the possibility.

Jeff's eyes lit and a smile came to his face.

"Better than Beezy's?" he asked jokingly.

"Way better," Phil responded with a satisfied smile of his own.

* * *

Jeff sat waiting patiently in the chair Phil had placed in the middle of the living room floor. When he had asked why Phil was bringing the chair from the kitchen into the living room, he simply said that there would be more space there than in their bedroom.

Since then, Jeff had asked no more questions, thinking about what his one true addiction was doing upstairs to prepare.

All of the sudden, the stereo behind him turned on and he heard the now familiar sounds of Whodini's "Freaks Come Out at Night" coming out of the speakers.

His eyes darted around, searching for his baby, when he finally spotted him, making his way towards him slowly and sensually.

Jeff almost began to drool as he watched. Phil was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an oversized shirt, and a waffle shirt underneath.

Jeff had always found him sexiest either completely shirtless, obviously, or in these oversized clothes he often wore, wanting to be comfortable. They made him look slightly smaller than he was, and gave him this deceitfully innocent look.

It drove Jeff mad.

He watched as Phil finally reached him, grinding his hips right in front of him.

Jeff couldn't resist, bringing his hands up to grab fistfuls of that amazing ass.

Phil moaned, closing his eyes briefly in pleasure before he got right back down to business.

He straddled Jeff's lap, but remained standing, as he slowly peeled his shirts off to the beat of the music.

Jeff moaned as he saw those damn nipple rings he loved come into view. He wasn't allowed to wear them on TV anymore, but he always put them back in when he was home with Jeff. They always came in very handy during their bedroom activities.

Phil smirked at Jeff's reaction. He then turned around and brought his hands all the way down to the ground, moving his ass slowly in Jeff's face.

Jeff was quickly turning into a pile of turned on goo.

Phil then turned back around, slowly undoing his belt.

He pulled down both his jeans and his boxers in one agonizingly slow move, finally kicking them off and kicking them off to the side.

Jeff was gonna lose it. Any moment now he felt like he was gonna spontaneously combust.

Phil straddled him once again, this time sitting down on his lap, his hips still gyrating the whole time.

He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, staring intently into those green eyes he swore could convince him to do anything, they had so much power over him.

They both finally reached their boiling point. Without a word spoken between them, Jeff lifted Phil, carrying his precious treasure over to the couch.

As soon as he was set down, Phil set to work trying to get Jeff's jeans off as fast as humanly possible, while Jeff practically ripped his shirt over his head. He pulled his boxers down before he attacked, letting out a primal growl as he tackled Phil onto his back.

He reached over and grabbed the lube they kept hidden in the coffee table, one of the many spots they had stocked when they first started living together, knowing that they could, and most likely would, end up having sex at the spur of the moment in every single room of the house. Their place in Chicago was equally well stocked.

He quickly prepped Phil with first one, then two fingers, before quickly slicking himself up and pushing inside in one hard thrust.

It was hard and fast, Jeff pushing himself as far as he could go on each thrust.

Phil clawed at his back, begging for more.

When they finally came in unison, they both collapsed in a heap of sweat and cum, relishing the utter bliss they felt.

Phil blacked out for a few seconds before he came to, staring down at the man who had become his life almost six years ago.

Jeff looked up, giving him one of his beautiful soft smiles.

Phil leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling back slowly.

"Much better than Beezy."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, returning the kiss with one of his own as he switched their positions, Phil immediately curling around him with his head on his chest.

As they both drifted off into sleep, Jeff couldn't help but think that that Beezy woman may have won the raffle, but what she got had nothing on his treat today.

The End

* * *

I admit it could be a lot better, but this is what my current energy level came up with. I know I kind of copped out on the sex scene. Sorry about that. I just have to wait until I feel I have the ability to pull a full one off. Thanks again for reading! Reviews make my day.


End file.
